


Heart and Sole

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what else to tag it bc that's all it is, sadkljfh, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Luke's fascination over Julie's doodles come to light along with their connection.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Heart and Sole

It didn’t take long for Julie to bend her “stay out of my room” rules for Luke. It also didn’t take long for Julie’s room to become Luke’s favorite room of the entire Molina house. No longer was it the studio, oh no. And that was because of one very very clear difference: it was never just the two of them in the studio. 

But, in Julie’s room--it was always just the two of them. And Luke loved every minute. Especially when it looked the way it did now with Luke sitting on the chair by Julie’s desk, strumming his guitar mindlessly and Julie on her bed, covering her plain white converse with colorful pieces of art.

Julie would say they were just doodles, but Luke thought Julie was wrong because of course it was art. Anything Julie did was art, really. He’s tried to tell her before. Loads of times (Pretty much every day--sometimes twice in a day. He just needed to make sure she knew, ok?). But, even so, Julie can be stubborn when she wants to be, and with her “doodles” as she so passionately calls them, she wanted to be. 

Luke loves her so-called doodles. It was one of his favorite things about his day; seeing what new design was left on new lyrics or imprinted on her shoe when she got home from school (Because chances were, when she left for school with white converse, they wouldn’t come back as white as snow). 

His absolute favorite thing about Julie’s doodles though was that everything that was drawn by her, especially on her shoes, seemed like a piece of her. Every stroke, every sketch was just an imprint of Julie’s DNA. Another mark on the map that led to Julie’s soul (He was one of the lucky few that had already seen into Julie’s soul, that night in the kitchen, so he didn’t need some pair of white converse to tell him what it looked like. He knew for himself. And it was beautiful--that was an understatement of the century). 

“Can you pass me that marker on the desk there?” Julie’s voice snaps Luke out of his trance that he had no knowledge of being in (It happened a lot around Julie, more times than Luke would like to admit).

Luke nods and immediately reaches behind him to grab said purple marker, handing it off to Julie with a soft smile. He sets his guitar off to the side then, a rare action coming from the guy who once stated “it’s like I always thought! Our instruments are attached to our souls”. But that was his old philosophy--the philosophy before he met Julie. And now that he had met her and they had this “interesting little relationship”....well--the guitar was in second place when it came to who had his attention.

(He wouldn’t admit that to anyone of course, but his body language said it all. His chin is literally in the palm of his hands as he watchers for crying out loud)

“Have I told you how talented you are?” Luke questions, gazing up at her as if she were a masterpiece at The Louvre. Julie lets a giggle escape her lips.

“Not in the last five minutes,” She shoots back teasingly. Luke can’t help, but chuckle as he shakes his head and rolls his eyes, tossing a pen at her in the process. 

“No, but seriously, Jules, you have to know that those doodles aren’t just doodles. They’re works of art” Luke explains. Julie scoffs and looks right away 

“You call butterflies marked on a shoe art?” Julie inquires, her eyes smiling down at him (Luke could’ve sworn he saw a glimpse of Heaven swimming in those eyes of hers). 

“Yeah! Are you kidding?! Absolutely,” He states earning him an eye roll from Julie. 

“Alright so, if you draw a butterfly on my shoe, that’s still art?” She inquires and suddenly, Luke felt like he was at a crossroad.

He knew the answer to that-- it would in fact not be art. One look at his handwriting could testify that. But, this question appears to have two meanings. The literal and the figurative. The literal being “would Luke’s doodles count as art?” and the figurative being an invitation to draw on her shoes. 

So, does he lie and say “yes”? And if he draws on her shoes...would that make him...a. part of her like all her doodles were? Does it matter who does the doodling? Is Luke overthinking? (yes, yes he is, just doodle on her shoes Luke!)

“Guess you’ll be the judge,” He states and then he goes for it. He grabs the blue marker sitting next to her and pulls the cap off. 

It’s sometime during then that his brain recognizes Julie placing her foot on his lap and for the first time in his afterlife, Luke felt he had a breath, one that hitches at her close contact. 

He tries to ignore the sound of a faint drumming in his ears (was that...no it couldn’t be....) as he touches the marker carefully on-top of the toe and makes his first imprint. He dares his eyes to look up at Julie as he sketches, her lips slightly agape. Luke holds the marker tighter, as if that would stop the spell her lips had on him, before finishing his artwork. 

“Uh, Luke? I know I'm not wearing my glasses, but that doesn’t look like a butterfly to me,” Julie comments, bringing her foot back towards her so that she could inspect the new drawing. Luke shakes his head, biting back his lips with a small laugh.

“It’s not! It’s a star for a star!” He answers, his lips creasing into a wide smile. Julie rolls her eyes, but Luke can tell that she’s fighting a smile. She reaches over then and playfully punches Luke in the shoulder.

“You’re such a dork. You know you don’t have to keep calling me that, right?” Julie questions. Luke felt his eyebrows crease. Of course he had to keep calling her that--in fact, he’s a bit bewildered on why she thinks he should stop. But, is she ready--is he ready--to tell her why?

Maybe...just maybe he could...

“’course I do. You’re the literal embodiment of a star, Jules. The stars in the sky? They’re jealous of you because even they can’t shine as bright as you....”Luke finds himself trailing off, pausing to swallow back any fear. It’s now or never, Luke.   
“Remember when I said that I gave you ‘bright’ because it was perfect for your vocal range?” Luke inquires. He takes his own dare then and looks over at Julie, who can only nod her head slowly. He licks his lips before he continues.

“Well that’s not...entirely the truth. I did think it was perfect for your vocal range, but, Jules...when we landed in the studio....I kinda of thought that you were um, an angel because you were just so...bright. And yeah, when I say you’re a star I do also mean when you’re shining on stage, but you shine all the time. So, when you told us--” Suddenly, Luke was cut off, but not by words. 

Julie’s lips. 

Pressed against his.

It was happening. The moment that Luke had imagined over and over and over again was happening. 

The warmth he had always imagined radiates from her lips onto his. Her hands caressing his cheeks, electricity sparking from her fingertips. The gravity that had always been there between them, the one that Luke was never quite sure if he made it up in his head, finally coming into full vision, melting away as Luke places his hands on Julie’s waist. 

Luke doesn’t know how long they stayed like that; Melting into one another, savoring the taste of every little kiss. Luke didn’t even know that time had existed in that moment. All Luke could think about was Julie and her art that was a part of her. Because that star wasn’t the only thing that had been added to her shoes. No, his heart went along with it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to see the actual pair of shoes check out my Tumblr! https://unsaid-emily.tumblr.com/post/642319715724853248/heart-and-sole


End file.
